


Dip Into Love

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: I needed to write something fluffy after the angst filled chapter in my other Bulk/Skull fic





	Dip Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something fluffy after the angst filled chapter in my other Bulk/Skull fic

Bulk Has always been loud and larger than life. He doesn't do anything half ass'd so when he realizes that what he feels for his best friend is more than friendship he doesn't hesitate in going for it. It doesn't matter to him that their in the crowded juice bar or that hes supposed to be beating Zack at this dancing competition. All that matters to Bulk in this moment is the way Skull's arms are wrapped around him, holding him up from where his last spin and thrown him off balance.

Skull is whispering in his ear in concern. Skull is always making sure Bulk is okay, always looking out for the large boy and Bulk is just a little ashamed it took him this long to realize how much he appreciates the smaller boy for it. He regains his balance with Skull's help but instead of getting back to the contest at hand he turns to pull Skull into his arms. Skull doesn't bat an eye at the embrace and instead wraps his arms around Bulk in return. Bulk thinks it makes sense considering how close they've been all their lives.

Skull is looking at him with a question in his eyes and Bulk spins him and dips them. As skull laughs in his arms Bulk leans his head down to meet Skull's lips. Skull makes a yelp of surprise but kisses Bulk back. The room has gone silent, someone has stopped the music and Bulk can hear a few gasp and whispers as he breaks the kiss and pulls Skull back into a standing position. No one seems to know how to react and then Zack and His friends are clapping and cheering much to Bulk's surprise.

Skull is smiling wider than Bulk has ever seen and He can't bring himself to let go of him. Skull doesn't seem to mind. Bulk pulls away reluctantly but takes Skull's hand as they turn to face the room. There seems to be a few judging looks in the crowd but Bulk could care less, after all its been him and Skull against the world from the beginning so who cares what anyone else thinks.


End file.
